


December 25, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he frowned.





	December 25, 2003

I never created DC.

''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he frowned and returned her to their farm where she fed the animals.

THE END


End file.
